In a content delivery network (CDN), media content may exist as multiple copies on strategically dispersed servers. The media content may include streaming audio, streaming video, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), or the like. To deliver the media content, the CDN may have thousands of servers located around the globe, making it possible for the media content provider to send the same media content to many requesting media clients efficiently and reliably. In many instances, the media client, which may be a mobile phone, a set-top box, or the like, may access media content from the CDN via a local area network (LAN), such as a Wi-Fi network, and/or a wide area network (WAN), such as a cellular network.